Flashback
by moonlight129
Summary: Entah kenapa hari ini Para Glader sedang bersedih. Thomas bingung dan akhirnya memilih untuk bertanya kepada Newt. Jadi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Para Glader?


Fanfiction Maze Runner Trilogy

Chara: [NewtxOC] Thomas

Set: Setelah kedatangan Teresa (di dalam film)

Flashback

Setelah kedatangan gadis di maze, glader tampak lesu saat bekerja, padahal biasanya tidak seperti ini. Thomas yang melihat ini pun merasa bingung dengan keadaan ini. Maka, saat istirahat makan siang Ia pergi ke pohon di dekat tempat-orang-mati. Saat di perjalanan Ia menemui Newt sedang duduk di dekat pohon, kepalanya tertunduk dan badannya menyandar di batang pohon. Thomas pun duduk di sebelah Newt dan menyandarkan badannya di batang pohon.

"Boleh aku bertanya?" tanya Thomas,

"Oh, hai Tommy, aku tak tau kau datang?" tanya Newt,

"Kau melamun, jadi tak mendengar kedatanganku, jadi, bolehkah aku bertanya?" tanya Thomas lagi,

"Tentu saja,kau mau bertanya apa?"

"Sebenarnya hari ini ada apa? Kenapa aku melihat semuanya terlihat sedih dan tidak bersemangat, terutama kau, kau malah menyendiri disini dan melamun",

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa" jawab Newt sambil memaksakan senyuman,

"Ugh, kau bahkan lebih buruk dari mereka semua" kata Thomas,

"Apa maksudmu, Anak Bawang?" tanya Newt yang mulai jengkel,

"Mereka semua tidak menyembunyikan kesedihannya, bahkan Gally, tapi kau, kau malah membuat senyum palsu, tapi sungguh, sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi, kenapa semua orang terlihat sedih, dan tolong jawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur" kata Thomas,

"Baiklah akan kuceritakan, hehhh...(Menghela nafas) kau membuka luka lama Anak-Bawang.. Sebenarnya gadis itu bukan satu-satunya gadis yang pernah datang di sini" kata Newt,

"Jadi, apa hubungannya dengan hari ini?" tanya Thomas,

"Sepertinya kau harus belajar untuk tidak menyela orang lain saat bercerita Tommy" kata Newt,

"Baiklah maafkan aku",

"Jadi sekarang, bisakah aku melanjutkan ceritaku?",

"Baiklah, silahkan". Newt pun melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Gadis itu datang tepat 1 tahun yang lalu dan kejadiannya tepat pada hari ini, pada saat itu kami juga bingung kenapa Kotak datang terlambat. Gadis itu bernama Clara, Ia datang dengan catatan yang tertulis 'Jaga Dia' dan memakai jaket, dan bisa kutebak itulah yang membuat semuanya teringat dengan Clara, walaupun isi catatannya berbeda",

"Jadi apa hubungannga gadis ini dengan seluruh glader termasuk kau?" tanya Thomas,

"Ia pribadi yang menyenangkan, mudah diajak bercanda dan mudah bergaul, Ia juga cantik. Beberapa hari disini, Ia sudah menjadi bagian keluarga di sini. Dan ini hanya rahasia antara kau, aku, dan Minho, bahkan Alby pun tak tahu, aku menyukai Clara.",

"Jadi, kenapa hanya Minho yang tahu? Kenapa Alby dan semuanya tak tahu?" tanya Thomas,

"Karena kami semuanya sudah berjanji tidak akan menjadikannya seseorang yang spesial, hanya menjadikannya sebagai adik perempuan kami disini, dan ternyata aku dan Minho melanggar itu dan kami saling menyadarinya. Tapi aku dan Minho berjanji tidak akan ada permusuhan karena kami menyukai gadis yang sama. Sebenarnya aku dan Minho sudah tahu bahwa semua glader disini sudah menganggap Clara lebih dari adik perempuan, tapi aku dan Minho sangat lihai menyembunyikan perasaan kami padanya sehingga tak ada yang menyadarinya. Sebenarnya kami semua dekat dengan Clara, tapi hanya aku dan Minho yang benar-benar dekat dengannya. Di glades, Dia bekerja bersama Clint dan Jeff sebagai dokter baru bagi kami. Ia menjalani kehidupannya di glades dengan gembira dan selalu tersenyum, bagiku itulah penyemangat hariku, senyumannya seperti bunga di padang gurun, indah diantara padang tandus, sungguh menyenangkan dan menenagkan melihat Ia tersenyum. Clara selalu menjadi tempat keluhan para glader dan Ia selalu dapat memberikan solusi dan semangat pada semua glader, dan untuk urusan inilah para glader sangat berterima kasih pada Kreator karena telah mengirimkan Clara pada mereka dan aku sangat setuju pada pendapat ini.",

"Jadi kejadian apa yang membuat aku tak bisa melihat Clara?" tanya Thomas,

"Kau sungguh membuka luka lama Tommy. Sebenarnya saat itu hanya hari biasa saat Ia merawat Zart yang terkena alat kebunnya dan berdarah. Aku pun melihatnya mengobati Zart dan tanganku terkena pisau yang sedang kupakai dan mengenai tanganku yang langsung berdarah, Clara yang melihat itu pun berlari ke arahku dan langsung menyobek bagian jaket yang selalu dipakainya karena melihat pendarahan yang kualami cukup parah. Clara terlihat sangat sangat panik saat itu dan itu sungguh memberikan kelegaan tersendiri bagiku karena pada suatu ketika, Minho pernah terluka dengan pendarahan yang cukup banyak juga dan wajah Clara panik walaupun tidak sepanik saat melihat lukaku dan itu memberikan keyakinan bahwa Ia juga menyukaiku. Saat Ia sudah selesai mengobatiku aku melihat kelegaan yang luar biasa dan Ia berkata 'Jika kau tidak berhati-hati lagi, aku berjanji Newt, Perubahan tidak ada apa-apanya dengan apa yang akan kulakukan padamu' katanya dan setelah itu entah kekuatan dari mana aku pun memegang tangannya dan berkata 'Aku menyukaimu' dan setelah itu Ia menjawab 'Lebih baik sekarang lanjutkan perkerjaanmu' katanya dan berlari menuju Wisma, entah kenapa setelah berkata begitu perasaanku menjadi tidak enak",

"Jadi apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanya Thomas.

"Pada waktu Pintu Maze tertutup, Clara berlari kearah Maze dan tepat pada saat pintunya tertutup Ia sudah ada di dalam Maze. Aku sudah mencoba mencegahnya bahkan seluruh gladers sudah mencoba mencegahnya dan di saat detik-detik terakhir Pintu Maze tertutup, aku melihat senyum Clara untuk terakhir kalinya. Dan kami semua pun tidur lebih awal saat itu. Aku lebih memilih untuk tidur di kantong tidur Clara dan menemukan secarik kertas yang di tulisnya yang berisi 'Maaf Newt aku harus pergi karena kau sudah mengatakan kata itu, kata yang tak boleh diucapkan dan terlarang karena para Kreator tidak mau kita saling jatuh cinta dan jika salah satu dari kita tidak pergi maka mereka akan membunuhmu. PS: Aku juga menyukaimu dan kumohon lupakan aku dan jangan tenggelam dalam kesedihan' itu adalah isi suratnya dan asal kau tahu malam itu adalah malam pertama kalinya aku menangis di glade, dan mungkin kejadian saat gadis itu datang adalah membuka luka lama para glader. Dan kami semua sudah berjanji untuk tidak mengungkit masalah ini lagi" Newt pun mengahiri cerita dengan air mata yang sudah mulai turun dan Ia menghapusnya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Apa kau tak apa Newt?" tanya Thomas,

"Ya aku tak apa, lagipula sekarang sudah mulai gelap, ayo kita kembali" kata Newt yang sudah tidak menangis.

"Baiklah ayo" kata Thomas.

"Dan bolehkah aku bertanya satu lagi?" tanya Thomas,

"Tentu saja" jawab Newt,

"Apakah kain yang ada ditanganmu itu bagian dari jaket Clara?",

"Ya itu bagian dari jaketnya saat Ia mengobatiku, sudah selesai bertanyanya Tommy?" tanya Newt,

"Sudah, terima kasih Newt" kata Thomas,

"Ya sama-sama" kata Newt. Dan mereka pun kembali ke Wisma dengan tenang.


End file.
